


For All That You Suffer Insures You a Better Next Life

by IvyCpher



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Men Crying, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Kyoya is always nervous about having Tamaki over at his house, even when his father is gone. Despite that Tamaki always convinces him that it's going to be okay. This is the time when everything was not okay.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 186





	For All That You Suffer Insures You a Better Next Life

It was supposed to be a fun weekend.

Classes had ended early that day due to the start of holiday break, Kyoya’s father was gone for two weeks on a business trip to America, and all of their finals were finally over. Kyoya and Tamaki had made plans to spend the first few days of the break together, they were going to do some holiday shopping and catch up on some time together that they had lost due to studying and their final tests. Tamaki had even convinced Kyoya to let them stay at Kyoya’s estate, “No one’s going to be there!” He had said. “It’ll be fine, I promise,” He told Kyoya.

***

Kyoya had been nervous to have Tamaki over, as he always was, he couldn’t help it. He was always worried about what would happen if his father would appear. “But that won’t happen,” Tamaki said after Kyoya voiced this concern. They had just arrived at Kyoya’s estate after school and were walking through the foyer to the living room. “He’s all the way in America right now, he’s not a magician, he can’t just pop up!”

“Yeah.. It’s silly of me to think he can but he’s- well he gives the impression that he’s everywhere at once.” Kyoya said, dropping his school bag to the floor.

With a frown Tamaki plopped on to the couch, “I get it… My grandma makes me feel like that sometimes too, but you can’t let him get to you.” He held out his arms and Kyoya sat down with him, letting Tamaki hold him. “You’re your own person outside of your family name, and you shouldn’t have to worry about what he thinks… And I know that you’re self conscious about being the third son, but since you are- what do you have to lose?”

Kyoya opened his mouth and then closed it. It felt like he had everything to lose, because even though he was the third son, he still bore his family name. And without his family name- who was he? But that would've been near impossible to explain to Tamaki, who Kyoya knew didn't at all want his family name nor anything that came with it. He sighed and closed his eyes, holding on tight to Tamaki's arm which was wrapped tight around him. "I know you're trying to make me feel better but I don't think you understand how it affects me."

Tamaki frowned softly, "I'm sorry, Kyoya. Do you want me to change the subject?"

"How do you think you did on that english exam?" Kyoya asked without answering Tamaki's question.

There was a second where Tamaki hesitated but he quickly smiled, "Ugh, I think I did horrible! I'm no good at english, there's just- too many words!"

"You can't even remember words in Japanese half the time," Kyoya rolled his eyes and took off his glasses to rub his eyes with his hand. "I don't know how you're even passing that class as it either."

"I know right!? Ugh, all I'm good at is French." With a shake of his head Tamaki kissed Kyoya's cheek. "The worst part is that I can understand what people are saying to me in Japanese nearly all the time, it's just speaking back to them that confuses me!"

"How have you even made it this far?" A soft smile smile pulled at Kyoya's lips, "You've lived in Japan how long- and you still don't completely understand Japanese? God, you're such a tourist that it's sad."

Tamaki laughed loudly and tightened his grip on Kyoya, kissing him again. "Does that mean you'll be my tour guide, Kyoya?" He teased.

"I don't think you could afford me as your tour guide," Kyoya smirked, putting his glasses back on. "Isn't me being your boyfriend enough for you? I have to be your tour guide too?"

"Don't be silly, Kyoya, you're my everything! Tour guide, boyfriend, person who tells me to stop doing something because I'm going to hurt myself," Tamaki ticked each thing off on his fingers, grinning. "Even before you were my boyfriend you were my everything."

A blush rose in Kyoya's cheeks and he turned away to hide his smile, "Oh shut up-" He said jokingly, pushing a laughing Tamaki away from him. "You're so romantic without even trying that it's cheesy."

Since Kyoya pushed him away, all that Tamaki could do was kiss his palm. "You love me for it."

"Yes I do." Kyoya smiled, pulling his hand away from Tamaki to kiss him properly.

***

From there their evening was nice, they went out for dinner and then came back to watch a few movies before going to bed together in Kyoya's room. Then in the afternoon the next day they got dressed (Tamaki practically had a whole wardrobe at Kyoya's house with how many times he left his clothes there) and set out to do some shopping.

They returned back to Kyoya's home later in the evening having bought gifts for their fellow hosts and various family members. While Kyoya had a servant carry in the gifts, he and Tamaki entered his house holding hands and talking happily.

"I just can't believe that find you had!" Tamaki gasped, squeezing Kyoya's hand. "You're giving Haruhi a better gift than me," He shook his head, smiling. "Maybe I should get them another gift?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes as they walked farther into the house, heading to his room. "You know how they hate to be fawned over, especially by you. One gift is enough really, they wouldn't like getting so many from us. You know they don't have the budget to buy us as nice gifts as we get them."

"Kyoya! Don't say that! It's the thought that counts! Not the price of the gift! Haruhi doesn't even have to get me anything!" Tamaki let go of Kyoya's hand to playfully shove him with a laugh.

Kyoya actually started to laugh too, but his laugh abruptly stopped once he stepped into his room. He went stiff like his spine was an iron rod and his breath caught in his throat.  _ His father was in his room and he looked angrier than he had ever seen him.  _ Tamaki stopped besides him going tense as well.

"Father-" Kyoya said after a too long moment of stunned silence. "You're home- early." His father was sitting on his bed with his arms crossed, he looked absolutely furious and that scared him.

When his father didn't say anything, Tamaki piped up, finally speaking. "Uh-, Mr. Ootori! Nice to see you again." He laughed nervously and took a step towards Kyoya's father with his hand out.

"Watch it, Suoh," Kyoya's father spoke in such an icy voice that it felt like the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees. He stood from the bed, standing taller than both boys. "I know exactly what you've been doing with my son and I do not approve," He said looking at Tamaki, "Being as it is, since you are not  _ my son,"  _ He looked over Tamaki at Kyoya with a glare. "I cannot punish you, but I will tell your father and forbid you from entering my house again and from interacting with Kyoya in anyway."

"S-Sir?" Tamaki stepped back into Kyoya, looking frightened. They both gave each other a scared look. "If you don't mind me asking- what are you talking about?"

Mr. Ootori removed his phone from his pocket and turned it towards both boys, showing them the screen. "I knew there was something up with you two..." He hissed, "So I had cameras installed in the house, and what do I find? That you've been fucking around with my son, Suoh!"

On the screen of his phone there were many little videos playing in separate boxes, in each of them there was Kyoya in Tamaki. In each of the videos they weren't even doing anything  _ bad,  _ (which meant that Kyoya's father had only installed the cameras recently) in most of them they were just cuddling or kissing.

Kyoya felt like he couldn't breathe,  _ he couldn't breath.  _ He, the one who was the first to always have a plan couldn't think of anything to say to get them out of this. This was exactly what he feared would happen and now it was happening. His father took the phone back and shoved it in his pocket, he was saying something now, screaming it by how he looked; but Kyoya couldn't put the words together in his mind, he couldn't tell what his father was saying.

Then it happened in slow motion, he saw his father reeling back to hit him. Tamaki was trying to stop him, he was yelling too, he knew it, but Kyoya didn't move, he didn't flinch. He just stood there, waiting for his father to hit him. But he didn't. Tamaki had stepped between them and taken the blow for him. That was what brought Kyoya out of his mind, he grabbed a hold of Tamaki's wrist and pulled him from his room.

With Kyoya leading the way, together they ran out of the house and down the houses steps into the front lawn where the car they had used earlier was still out. He wretched open the door and flung himself in the backseat and pulled Tamaki in behind him. "Drive!"

The startled driver complied, "Yes, sir, where too?" He asked as they pulled out of the Ootori estate.

"I.. I don't know.." Kyoya said quietly, he gripped at his hair and closed his eyes tightly. When he opened them again he realized that the lenses of his glasses were foggy with the heat from his face and wet with his tears. He took them off.

"My place will be fine," Tamaki said, placing a hand on Kyoya's shoulder.

Kyoya flinched at his touch but turned to look at him anyways, he good see the angry red hand mark on his face and it made his stomach churn. He opened his mouth but no words came out, Tamaki spoke first. "Kyoya, are you okay?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"W.. What?" Kyoya asked softly, "What do you mean? You're the one he hit, you shouldn't of done that… That was- foolish." He wiped away the tears that rolled down his cheeks with his hand, "I'm used to his punishment, I'm used-" He choked up and suddenly hugged Tamaki, holding him tightly like he might lose him. He took in a shaky breath and willed himself to stop crying. " _ He found out."  _ He said quietly, "We took every precaution and he  _ still found out." _

Tamaki held him close and sighed, "I'm fine, Kyoya, I'm just worried about you. You never lose your cool like this.." He pulled away slightly to cup Kyoya's cheek, "I'm sorry.. This is my fault, we could've gone to my place for break but I insisted we come to your house.." He shook his head, frowning.

Kyoya raised his hand and put it on Tamaki's cheek that had been slapped, he took in a shaky breath. "This.. This is my fault, not yours. I should've expected this to happen. I should've knew my father would find out eventually- I should've thought ahead. I-"

"Kyoya! Calm down! You're spiraling- and this isn't your fault." Tamaki pulled Kyoya close to him again and Kyoya was glad for the excuse to not look at him. "You.. I'm not letting you go back there." Tamaki said after a moment of heavy silence, "He'll kill you, he'll kill you of who you are and never let me see you again."

"Where do you expect me to go, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked in a harsh voice that he couldn't help. "We left- I don't even think he'd want me if I did come back." He pushed Tamaki away from him and did his best to clean his glasses on his shirt but just ended up smudging the lenses more. "Dammit!" He threw his glasses to the floor and covered his face with his hands. "He's probably disowned me by now, called up his lawyer and written me out of his will I bet. No- he did that as soon as he saw what those cameras captured-" He let out a tired sigh and tears came to his eyes again. No matter how many times he rubbed them out of his eyes they just kept coming back. "I've got no where to go- no money, I'm dead."

Quickly Tamaki took Kyoya's hands, there was a sad smile on his face. "You think I'd just let you become a street urchin?" He asked softly, "What type of boyfriend would that make me? You can stay with me, Kyoya." When Kyoya opened his mouth to reply he cut him off, "Actually- you  _ will  _ stay with me," He leaned his forehead against Kyoya's. "You're in no position to say no."

"What about your grandmother? Your father?" Kyoya couldn't help asking, "Your father is a maybe… But your grandmother? I don't think she'd very much approve of you housing a disowned, homosexual classmate."

"I don't have to tell her anything," Tamaki shook my head, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her, and my father will understand! He likes you! He wouldn't sit for knowing a kid is tossed out on the streets, he wouldn't." He shook his head again, his blond hair falling into his eyes. "You're no criminal, Kyoya.. You've got nothing to feel sorry for."

Kyoya bit his lip, he wanted to counter Tamaki, but he couldn't, he was too tired to think of an argument and he knew that Tamaki would fight all night about his innocence. "I hated living in that damned house anyway." He finally said.

"Yeah!" Tamaki pumped his fist, "Yeah it wasn't a good place for you, you couldn't be yourself! You can be yourself at my place! And- and we can always be together! We won't have to worry about cameras or being caught or anything!"

Kyoya barely managed a smile, "You're not wrong.." He closed his eyes and then hugged Tamaki. His breathing was starting to calm down now and he was still crying, but not as hard, his tears didn't bother him. "You're the only good thing out of this, Tamaki… Thank you for being here, for staying with me."

"I'd never leave you alone like this even if we weren't dating," Said Tamaki, holding onto Kyoya. "Things will be better.. That's what my mom used to always say y'know? Things will be better but sometimes for them to be better you have to hurt a little first."

"Well with that logic, all the pain I've went through better guarantee me the absolute best fucking life possible."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing this fic before, that one was "Peace" but I couldn't stand to write the angst. Now I've finally written the angst because my brain would've let me think without it popping up.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
